


Quand attendre est la seule alternative possible.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [9]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Centième Nuit du FoF, Curses, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lime, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, Perversion, Regret, Remorse, Sleep, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleeping Curse, Violence, Waiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] : “Cent ans, c'est foutrement long quant même.” Les pensées de Belle, alors qu'elle dort, maudite par le sort, et qu'elle se souvient qu'elle est la Bête. Série de drabbles de cents mots. Belle/Le Prince.





	Quand attendre est la seule alternative possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cent" + écrire un ou plusieurs drabbles de cents mots chacun. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> Nombre de mots par drabble : 100.

Remords.

 

Elle a tué.

 

Elle est un monstre, une meurtrière, une femme épouvantable, et même sa noblesse, sa beauté, ou sa bonté, ne feront oublier à Belle qu'elle a mit fin à la vie de son propre père, qu'elle en a ri, s'en est réjouie, et qu'elle a fêté sa mort durant une fête sanglante.

 

Elle a du sang sur les mains, et dans la bouche aussi, ou du moins, elle en a eu.

 

Elle a détruit tant de choses…

 

Parfois, elle entend Rumplestiltskin pleurer à ses côtés, et elle lui demande pardon.

 

Elle sait qu'elle n'a plus rien d'une reine.

 

Ennui.

 

Cent ans, c'est foutrement long quant même.

 

Belle attend, encore et encore, et heureusement que personne ne sait qu'elle est à demi-consciente de ce qu'il se passe, sinon, ce serait l'horreur.

 

Elle dort, enfin, son corps le fait, sous l'effet du sortilège, mais son esprit, lui, est toujours là.

 

Elle s'ennuie.

 

Elle attend.

 

Quoi donc ?

 

Que le temps passe, que quelqu'un fasse ou change quelque chose.

 

Belle attend la mort, paisiblement, presque sans souffrir.

 

Elle n'a rien à faire, si ce n'est attendre, attendre comme Rumplestiltskin le fait.

 

Elle le sait maintenant.

 

Elle hait les malédictions.

 

Alors elle attend.

 

Obscène.

 

**ND'A :** **Léger lime.**

 

Un hurlement de plaisir.

 

Un râle qui ne cesse jamais.

 

Les yeux du prince, embrumés par la surprise et le plaisir, et elle, qui le regarde, entouré de ces deux femmes, elle qui ne fait que regarder, amusée, la scène qui se joue sous ses yeux.

 

Belle, dans son sommeil, se souvient des nuits, des orgies, se souvient de l'horreur, des cris, du sang, des meurtres.

 

Elle se souvient de tout ce qu'elle a fait, et ça lui donne envie de vomir.

 

Belle se rappelle du sourire de la Bête, de _son_ sourire, et elle voudrait pouvoir le lui arracher.

 

Lâche !

 

Belle ne comprend pas comment elle a pu ne rien voir.

 

Comment elle a pu ne pas comprendre, ne pas _savoir_ que le monstre dans le miroir, c'était _elle_ , et personne d'autre, comment elle n'a pas saisit que c'était _sa_ faute, la mort de Domino, le garçon fouetté, son père mort.

 

Elle ne sait pas comment elle a réussi à être à ce point aveugle, à se cacher la vérité aussi longtemps.

 

Belle se rappelle de la Bête, des regards effarés des autres, du prince, qu'elle a forcé à boire du sang.

 

La réponse c'est qu'elle a simplement été lâche.

 

Menteuse.

 

La Bête n'est pas elle, tente-t-elle en vain de se persuader.

 

Elle n'est qu'une mauvaise version d'elle, un monstre sans cœur, celle qui possède les plus noirs penchants, celle qui n'est que ténèbres.

 

Elle est l'autre, et Belle n'a rien à voir avec elle.

 

Parce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu que son père meurt, ce n'est pas elle la responsable, oh non, et peut-être est-elle seulement naïve en croyant qu'il n'y a rien de mauvais en elle, mais elle n'acceptera pas d'être la Bête.

 

Le pire pour elle n'est pas d'accepter ce qu'elle a fait, mais d'accepter qu'elle a aimé ça.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Suis-je coupable ? (Suis-je innocente ?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576288) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)




End file.
